


The Burden of a Name

by Thatoneguyyoudidntknowfromtumblr



Series: The Saga of Lacroa [8]
Category: SD Gundam Force
Genre: Coming of Age, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneguyyoudidntknowfromtumblr/pseuds/Thatoneguyyoudidntknowfromtumblr





	The Burden of a Name

“There you are.”

The phrase was a sigh, the owner of the lips it passed through topping the stairs to the highest tower in Lacroa Palace.Rieka’s cream wolf ears were perched atop her small helm, her gold-flecked brown eyes on a white background focused on the object of her search.The Kanid Gundam unconsciously stood in the only patch of light in the room, provided by one of the four windows in the tower.The light fell gently on her bare shoulders, tan vest armor covering her torso, cream pant like armor and the brown boots armoring her feet.Her arms were also bare, her wrists covered by a recent gift from her father, Sir Fang, Royal Knight of the Hunt: silver spiked gundaniam bracers like he himself wore.Around her waist was a brown belt to match the boots, a silver buckle in the center.Thrust into a sheath on the belt was a short sword, tied so the tip wouldn’t hit her off-white plumed tail.The only real bit of color on her form were a pair of orange feathers braided into her fur below her left ear and held there with a blue bead.”Prince Deed, you missed the test.”

“I wasn’t feeling well,” Deed muttered, keeping his aquamarine eyes fixed on the palace grounds below.The son of Princess Relejimana Miya du Lacroa and Lord Artos du Bennr wrapped his arms tighter around his knees were he was perched on the window sill of the northern-facing window with a careless disregard for the damage he might be doing his refined clothing.Almost lost in the blond locks which fell to his collar was the gold signet band showing his rank, only visible where it crossed his brow.The Prince was a bit small for his age of eight but his body was otherwise in top shape, showing the hard work he usually put in to keep up with the current class of Knight Gundams in training.There was no baby fat to be seen on the young heir, just lean muscle.

“Zero was there,” Rieka offered, boosting herself up to sit across from her friend.The name of the Winged Knight, celebrated Savior of Lacroa and leader of the Royal Knights prompted a dark scowl from the boy.

“I hate it when Zero watches,” he grumbled.

“Zero cares for you deeply,” Rieka said, watching her friend with her head slightly tilted.”He loves you like you were his own son.”

“Knights can’t love like parents,” Deed spat, resting his chin on his knees.”They can’t have kids.”

“That’s not very nice,” the wolf-gundam said, shaking her head slightly.”What’s the matter, really?”

“Zero _always_ watches me,” Deed protested, finally looking at the friend he’d known for his whole life.”It’s like he’s waiting for me to make a mistake!You’ve seen it, ‘Kia.I hate his stupid blue eyes!”

“Ever asked him why?” Rieka asked, shifting so she was sitting with one leg on either side of the windowsill.

“I don’t care,” Deed muttered rebelliously.The gundam across from him snorted.

“Obviously you do,” she said, swinging her leg back into the tower and hopping down.”C’mon, if we’re gonna be delinquent, at least we can be productive while we’re getting in trouble.I’m tired of you being so sulky.”

“Wait, where are you going?” Deed demanded, straightening and turning to watch her.

“To talk to Winter,” was Rieka’s calm response.

Deed jumped down, crossing his arms over his chest.”Don’t!She’s Zero’s lady, she’ll just tell him!”

Rieka rolled her eyes.”Have you ever just talked to her?”

“No,” Deed huffed, frowning.”Why would I?”

“Winter’s great,” Rieka said, resting her hands behind her head and balancing on one foot, the toe of the other foot resting lightly on the ground behind her.”She taught me to dance when I was little.”

“She’ll tell Zero,” Deed insisted, watching his friend drop her arms and cross to stand next to him.He didn’t expect her to reach out and grab a lock of his blond hair, tugging sharply.”Owowow!Hey, stop it!I’m a Prince!”

“A spoiled one,” Rieka retorted, though she let go.”Stop being so silly, your Highness.You know better.”

The boy turned away from his gundam friend and crossed back to the window, setting his elbows on the windowsill.”Ever just want to get away?” He asked softly.The pale wolf gundam crossed to stand next to him, looking out over the castle and castle grounds like he was.

“All the time,” she said.”My da’s a Royal Knight.My ma runs the tavern that’s the unofficial headquarters of the City Wolves.My twin’s…well, you know him.C’mon, Deed.Let’s go talk to Winter.She’s smart.”

“Zero’ll be there,” Deed objected, despite turning away from the window and following his friend down the stairs at last.

“Zero’s on duty,” Rieka reminded him.”He will be for hours.”


End file.
